Magical Mishap
by Megusia
Summary: Hermione and Draco have grown up and are now engaged. Until one frightful night in Diagon Alley...


Magical Mishap  
  
By: Megusia *Note: Please review, I'd like to know if I should keep writing.  
  
The rain was tapping on the roof. Pit pat pit pat. Hermione sat in her cold, dark room, alone and frightened about the upcoming day. Knock Knock. "Oh my, it can't be."  
  
She strode over to the big wooden door and slowly unlocked it. The door creaked as it was pulled opened. A large man, about twice Hermione's size, was standing at the door. "Hullo, I am looking for a Ms.Granger."  
  
"Oh yes, that would be me," Hermione said quite gloomily and showed the large man in.  
  
"Please, please, sit down." Hermione spoke half-heartedly.  
  
"Thank you. I am Mr.Coldwell, of Magical Medicine Hospital and I am here to speak to you about a Mr. Malfoy. Your fiancée, I believe?" Mr.Coldwell spoke coldly.  
  
"You believed correctly Mr.Coldwell." Hermione said, fighting back tears.  
  
"Well it seems as if Mr.Malfoy will be alright Ms.Granger." Hermione sighed with relief and thanked Mr. Coldwell for coming so soon.  
  
But she still had one more question. "Mr.Coldwell, if I may ask, do you know when Draco will be come back home?"  
  
"Ms.Granger, I am sorry to inform you, but I truly have no idea. Thank you for your time. Good-bye, Ms.Granger." Mr.Coldwell said. His tone was rather politely.  
  
"Thank you. Good-bye."  
  
After Mr.Coldwell had left, Hermione plopped down on her bed with a sigh of relief. "He is going to be alright," she kept repeating to herself. She tried hard to not think of the night of the accident, but it kept pushing to the front of her mind.  
  
**  
  
It was a nice evening down Diagon Alley, and Draco and Hermione had just finished a fudge sundae at Florean Fortesque's. As they were about to leave they saw a golden sickle lying by the brick wall. Still holding hands, Draco bent down to pick the sickle up but then felt himself and Hermione being lurched up into the sky. For an instant, they towered over London and then plummeted back down to the surface of the Earth. Draco landed on his feet, but apparently Hermione wasn't as coordinated and had landed on her bum. Draco grabbed her hands and lifted her up.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Draco just stared, stunned by his surroundings.  
  
"Draco, so nice to see you again.." A cold voice hissed behind them. Draco and Hermione abruptly jumped and turned around.  
  
"Sweetie, who are these people?" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Shh, just let me handle this." Draco said bravely. Hermione just nodded and eyed the man standing next to them.  
  
"We have not seen you here in awhile Draco Malfoy. We thought you were dead." An old hag just limped from around the corner.  
  
"Who put the portkey there? Speak up!" Hermione shouted, surprised with herself. Everyone, including Draco stared, at Hermione in shock. Hermione just stood dazed at her words. She just blinked and looked down.  
  
"I will tell you who.." Crabbe and Goyle, old friends of Draco's, had just walked out of a shop.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, what are you doing here?" Draco spoke surprised  
  
"We have been waiting for you Draco Malfoy. And who do we have here?" Crabbe said, looking straight at Hermione. "Little-Miss-Know-It-All from Hoggywarts." Hermione glared at them, remembering how much of a know-it-all she is.  
  
"Shut up, Crabbe," Draco sneered.  
  
"Heh, heh, don't you remember us? We were your bestest wittle fwends," Goyle mocked. Draco just stared fiercely at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
The old hag spoke again "Why have we not seen you here in Knockturn Alley?"  
  
"Because I have changed. I am no longer for the Dark Arts anymore. I wish to be peaceful. Like Hermione here." Hermione grinned proudly at the crowd that had formed around them.  
  
"I bet Harry P-P-otter likes you now?" Goyle stammered with a laugh. At the sound of Harry Potter's name the crowd jumped back, startled. Everybody in Knockturn Alley hated Harry Potter and all he had done. Hermione, on the other hand, had been best friends with Harry forever and took it as an offense that Goyle had mocked Harry.  
  
"Harry Potter is one of the greatest men in wizard history - sorry Draco, honey - but I hate when old, stupid, er.POND SCUM like you people mock such a great man." Draco looked okay with the fact that Hermione has just dissed him, but looked angrily at the crowd who was suddenly forming a tight circle around Hermione and Draco. Hermione looked around looking very nervously and clung onto Draco's big, thick arm.  
  
"Hermione, it's going to be alright, just stay here." He released his arm of Hermione's grip and looked around. "Is there a reason you sent me here, or was it just for the heck of it?" Draco eyed the golden sickle lying about five feet away.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" A scary looking wizard shouted and dived for the golden sickle with a bunch of people behind him. But, fortunately, the sickle transported the old wizard and the bunch back to Diagon Alley. Draco snorted.  
  
"Great plan, smarts," he said directly to Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle just stared stupidly at the place the sickle once laid. "You are nothing without me," Draco said. "You just want to be me, don't you boys? You are just pond scum." Draco sneered, circling around Crabbe and Goyle. They just glared at Draco as he passed.  
  
"Oh, we want a duel, now do we?" Goyle hissed.  
  
"Draco! No! You can't! Your Ministry of Magic interview is tomorrow, and please can we settle this some other time?" Hermione pleaded.  
  
Draco hesitated. "Uh, Goyle? Crabbe? You understand? Don't you?"  
  
"Uh huh, sure," Goyle said, slyly winking at Crabbe.  
  
"Ok, well when should we settle this?" Draco asked.  
  
"Tomorrow night. Same spot," Crabbe said. So Draco grabbed Hermione's sweaty hand and turned around. Just as they were about to leave.. "Imperio!"  
  
Draco turned around, but not in enough time to cast a disarming spell. The next thing he knew was that he was in tremendous pain. Thankfully in his fourth year at Hogwarts he was taught to fight off the Imperio curse. You have to battle it very strongly to fight it off. After switching from the Dark Arts, Draco has become stronger in many ways; he fought so hard he actually found himself speaking aloud.  
  
"Okay, Draco, fight it."  
  
"No Draco, don't. It's not worth it, and you will never fight it off."  
  
"C'mon Draco, you can do it." Finally felt the pain leave and had noticed that he had fought of the Imperio curse. Hermione hugged him, but Draco yelped in pain.  
  
"Draco, what is wrong?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"My whole body... it feels like it's broken." Draco barely squeezed out.  
  
"Stand up. Let me see." Hermione worriedly asked Draco tried, but he couldn't move. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Draco, darling!" she cried. You could here the sniggers of the Dark wizards.  
  
"Accio cloak." Hermione ordered Draco's cloak, which was laying a foot away, since Draco had passed out in her arms. Hermione desperately rummaged around in Draco's cloak looking for some extra Floo powder. She finally found some and frantically searched the area for a building that would have a fireplace. She saw a home for dispossessed Dark wizards and witches. She pulled Draco and his cloak into the building and saw the gawk of the wizards and witches as the door slammed shut. She spotted a fireplace way in the corner of the dark building.  
  
"What would you like?" An old witch hissed. Hermione ignored her and dragged Draco towards the fireplace. A swarm of old witches and wizards closed in, but Hermione kept trudging along, just trying to ignore the hated stares of several young, homeless wizards.  
  
Hermione finally reached the fireplace after what had seemed like a million years. She took a little of the Floo powder into her hands and stepped into the fireplace very quickly. The mob silenced and looked as if ready to pounce so she shouted, "Magical Medicine Hospital" very clearly, threw the powder down and poof! She and Draco were transported out of Knockturn Alley.  
  
**  
  
"Will he be okay?" Hermione asked Dr. Plunkett, of Magical Medicine Hospital.  
  
"Ms. Granger, he has a very severe case of Wiggle Bones," Dr. Plunkett replied.  
  
"Excuse me, Wiggle Bones?" Hermione asked, puzzled. She had never, not in one single book, read about Wiggle Bones. She was quite clearly dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes, Wiggle Bones, a rare injury found in someone who has gone through a Unforgivable Curse like Crucio or Imperio. It seems as Mr. Malfoy here has gone through an Imperio Curse. Am I right?"  
  
"Er, yes very sure Dr. Plunkett."  
  
"Okay, well we will have to make sure Mr.Malfoy gets the right medicine and we would like you to go home to rest. We will be coming to your house with a report on how Mr.Malfoy is doing most likely...er...a day from today. G'bye Ms.Granger. We will see you soon."  
  
"Good-bye, Dr. Plunkett." Hermione sighed, ambled out of the room into the waiting room and grabbed some Floo powder from above the fireplace. "Malfoy Residence" Hermione stated clearly and poof! Hermione was on her way home  
  
**  
  
So, the rain was tapping on the roof. Pit Pat Pit Pat. Hermione sat in her cold dark room, alone and frightened about the upcoming day. Knock Knock. "Oh my, it can't be."  
  
**  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading my first ever fic. Please, reviews would be nice Thanks. I you think I should continue, feel free to tell me. 


End file.
